


What happened yesterday?

by nickwritesstuff



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Drinking, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gay Panic, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 09:57:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19104808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickwritesstuff/pseuds/nickwritesstuff
Summary: Jeremy wakes up in bed next to Michael after a night out. The investigation on what happened begins.





	What happened yesterday?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, you guys, this was supposed to be like 2000 words, what happened.  
> Also, the first porn I ever wrote and published. This fic took my account's virginity. Ay. Enjoy.  
> (Also, I'm past 18, they're past 18, so it's all good?)

The sun was way too bright for Jeremy's taste, especially in the morning. _Especially_ when his head hurt like hell. He furrowed his brows, and slowly opened his eyes.

He was in his apartment. That's good, he managed to get home last night. The party was fun, but listen, Jeremy was not a fan of alcohol. Rich didn't help his case, because he basically threw shots at him every now and then.

As he started to wake up fully, he felt something around his waist. Oh, fuck. He gulped, and looked down. Sure enough, an arm was curled around his torso, and the rest of his... one night stand? Was behind him.

Jeremy studied the arm carefully. It was a bit darker than his skin color, but not too much. There were barely visible scars around the wrist, and if Jeremy squinted, he could see a faint word on the person's arm.

_Loser_.

Jeremy huffed. It was Michael, it had to be him. But how? He didn't want to go to the party, he said it wasn't his thing. Also, why... Why were they spooning? Suddenly Jeremy was more concerned about the fact that he wasn't wearing a shirt. Oh, no, nonono. No.

The arm tightened around his waist, snapping Jeremy out of his thoughts. "Jeremy?"

Whoa. Michael's voice was deep. And a bit scratchy, kinda like when he got high. Jeremy didn't wanna lie, it was hot as hell.

He didn't know what to say. What do you say to your best friend of almost sixteen goddamn years after you wake up at the same bed, probably completely naked? He just shut his mouth shut, and carefully turned around as Michael removed his arm.

Michael looked... Good. More than good. His glasses weren't on, and the sun made his deep brown eyes look more golden. His hair was a mess, just like it was in high school. And he wasn't wearing a shirt either.

"What the hell happened last night?" Jeremy mumbled, trying not to look south. It was hard, Michael's skin looked very, _very_ good with Jeremy's white bedsheets.

"Did we...?" Michael didn't finish the sentence, instead just looked down at Jeremy's body, that was still covered with a blanket.

Jeremy took a deep breath, lifted the said blanket (awkwardly avoiding Michael's side of the bed), and dropped it immediately. Yep, no pants. No boxers. Nothing.

"Well, shit." Michael sighed, clearly trying to look calm. Jeremy nodded, staring at the ceiling. Well, shit indeed.

They were just laying there for who knows how long, before Jeremy realized something. They were not alone during the party.

"Rich." he said quietly, sitting up halfway. He didn't think Michael would hear, but based on a soft gasp coming from him, he did.

"Do you have his number?" Michael asked, sitting up in the bed, probably forgetting he was naked, because the next second, he pulled the blanked up to his chest. "Fuck."

"Uh, yeah, gimme a minute." Jeremy looked to the nightstand. He didn't know what was he expecting, his phone obviously wasn't there. It had to be in his pants. He looked around, and saw a pile of clothes near the door, kind of making a path to the bed. Damn, they weren't very patient yesterday.

He stretched his arm as far as he could without removing the blanket, and grabbed a familiar piece of clothing. His boxers. Jackpot. He carefully pulled them up under the blanket, and finally left the bed, feeling Michael's eyes on him. He winced as he took the first step, a pain coming from his lower region. Great, at least now he knew who bottomed.

"Got it." he held the phone up proudly after he searched through the pockets of his pants. Michael gave him a thumbs up as Jeremy tapped on Rich's name in his contacts list.

"What do you want, man?" Rich picked up the phone after about a minute. It seemed more.

"Hey, uh sorry to wake you up, but do you know what happened yesterday?" Jeremy asked, feeling nervous all of a sudden.

"How should I know? You left after we finished drinking shots." Rich mumbled. "Why, what happened? You sound more anxious than usual. That's a big thing."

"I- uh well, I kinda woke up, uh..." Jeremy bit his lip. He looked at Michael, as if he was asking for permission to tell the truth. Michael nodded.

"Wow, you woke up? What an accomplishment." Rich laughed, sounding more awake.

"With Michael." Jeremy blurted out, letting a familiar warm feeling rush to his face.

The silence was hurting his ears. He was fidgeting with the hem of his boxers, not daring to look up, even though Rich wasn't in the room with him.

"Did you two-" Rich asked, and Jeremy could hear the shit eating grin in his voice.

"Yep." he sighed, holding the phone a bit farther away from his ear. He could still hear Rich's laughter, and based on Michael's face, he could too.

"Ah, man, that's fucking awesome!" Rich said way too loudly.

"Look, I just wanted to know if you knew something." Jeremy said quickly. Michael could probably hear every word in the quiet room, so he really didn't want Rich to start talking about Jeremy's little crush right now. Okay, Jeremy's huge crush, but that's irrelevant.

"Not really. You two didn't seem too drunk, and Chloe wanted to go to a new place, so you went with her." Rich explained. "Maybe call her?"

"Okay. Thanks." Jeremy smiled nervously, and hung up.

He sighed, and threw Michael's shirt at him, then his pants, and oh fuck, his boxers. Of course he had Pacman boxers.

"You look so uncomfortable there, at least do it with clothes on." Jeremy said, smiling faintly, and turning his back to Michael to give him some privacy. He was totally not trying to check him out in the reflection of his phone.

Okay, he did, but truth be told, he didn't see anything. He quickly gave up, and just stared at the wall instead.

"I'm um, I'm ready." Michael said after a while, and Jeremy turned around. He didn't know how could Michael look _this_ good in a "LET'S TACO 'BOUT IT" shirt, but damn, he did. Jeremy's stare dropped to the ground before Michael noticed he was staring, and quickly put on some pants as well. He couldn't find his shirt anywhere, and he was not about to put on a new one before showering, so he just shrugged.

"I only woke up Chloe once, and I'm still scared." he said to Michael, heading to the door. "So we wait until at least 3PM."

"What? She can't be that bad." Michael laughed a little, but Jeremy looked at him seriously.

"It's Chloe we're talking about."

Michael looked at the ceiling for a second, and then back to Jeremy. "Shit, you're right."

"So..." Jeremy opened the door, and led Michael to the everything-room. It had everything a kitchen needed, plus a couch, and a coffee table. "We could talk about... This. Or, we could watch Brooklyn 99."

"I'll get your laptop." Michael said without a doubt. Jeremy nodded, and motioned towards his bedroom.

"It should be under my bed." he said, forcing a smile. It's not like he didn't like watching TV shows with Michael, because that was kinda his only chance to curl up by his side, but still. Did this mean anything to Michael? Why wasn't he freaking out? Was he going to pretend this whole thing never happened, and just keep on living his life, and possibly get a boyfriend, who is cooler than Jeremy? A memory of a voice filled his mind.

**You'll never be good enough for him.**

He shivered, and shook his head, trying to erase the sounds of static. It wasn't real, it wasn't real, it wasn't-

**He'll leave you alone just like you did to him.**

Jeremy felt hot tears pooling in his eyes. This couldn't be happening. It was over. They won, and it lost.

"Jeremy? Are you coming?" Michael asked, smiling, laptop in hand. His smile quickly disappeared, and he placed the laptop on the table before stepping closer to Jeremy. "Hey, are you-"

He couldn't hear anything anymore, only the voice and the static. A shock might've run through his spine, but it could've been his imagination. It had to be.

**Everything about you is so terrible.**

Jeremy shook his head again, trying to breathe evenly.

**Repeat after me.**

Jeremy's whole figure started shaking. He didn't know what was real anymore, and what was in his head.

**Everything about you makes me wanna die.**

"Everything about me makes me wanna die." Jeremy whispered, his voice getting interrupted with sobs escaping his throat. It was here. It was back. Michael, he needed to find Michael. He could help, he always helped, where was-

"You are amazing." a voice, louder than the one in his head said. "You are loved. You deserve everything and more."

He tried to concentrate on this voice. It was calming, and... could a voice be warm? Because this one was. Like an embrace.

"Jeremy. Look at me. I'm here." the voice spoke again, this time more gently. "It's okay, just open your eyes, I'm here."

Jeremy obeyed. He didn't notice when he sat down, but he was on the ground, and Michael was crouching in front of him, trying to smile, but his eyes were filled with worry.

"Michael." he choked out, wrapping his arms around him.

"Yes. I'm here, it's okay." Michael whispered, running his hand up and down Jeremy's back. Right where the shocks ran through every day, every hour, every minute.

"It was... It was like it was back, and-" Jeremy tried to explain, but stopped mid sentence.

"It's not back. I promise." Michael hugged him even tighter than before. "It's over."

It took Jeremy about half an hour to stop shaking, and another ten minutes before he could talk again. He sighed, and let Michael go.

"Sorry, these sometimes happen." he said, running a hand through his hair, while he stood up. He was telling the truth, these... episodes did happen sometimes. Mostly at night though.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Michael seemed worried as he followed Jeremy to the couch. Jeremy shrugged.

"It's not like they're rare. I didn't want to worry you."

Michael let out a sound that was somewhere between a groan and a laugh. "You're a goddamn idiot."

"Yeah I am." Jeremy laughed softly. "Sorry."

"For what?" Michael furrowed his brows.

"For everything." Jeremy said, fidgeting with his fingers. "For everything I'd done to you in high school. It was seriously messed up."

"Jeremy, you-"

"No, I want to say this." Jeremy took a deep breath. "Sorry for being an asshole, and sorry for thinking that you weren't enough for me. Actually, you were more than enough, and I didn't deserve to be your friend. I never did."

"Jeremy." Michael tried again, but Jeremy shook his head.

"Sorry for calling you when I knew you were in the middle of a date and basically cockblocking you." Jeremy huffed.

"That was intentional?" Michael mumbled, but Jeremy decided to ignore him.

"And sorry for yesterday."

"Yesterday?" Michael raised a brow.

"Yeah. I... I shouldn't have brought you up, and I probably shouldn't have made a move on you. Especially while you were drunk." Jeremy mumbled.

"Jere, we were both drunk." Michael put a hand on Jeremy's shoulder. He realized he still wasn't wearing a shirt. The skin on skin contact felt nice.

"Yeah, but you..." Jeremy bit his tongue. No, he wasn't going to confess after he spent the last hour on the floor, crying to Michael.

"What?" Michael asked, squeezing Jeremy's shoulder carefully. "Hey, you know you can tell me anything. You're my player two."

_You're my player two._

It was a familiar sentence, not just from high school. No, it was more... fresh, like he said it-

Jeremy's eyes widened. Memories from yesterday flooded his mind.

_"You're my player two."_

_"I know. I want to do this." Jeremy smiled softly, pulling Michael closer into a kiss. The music around them seemed louder, and the_ _colors_ _were more bright. "I want you."_

_"Your place?"_

_"Yeah."_

Jeremy looked at Michael, who was just staring at him.

_"Are you sure?" Michael asked, softly kissing down Jeremy's neck as he leaned back on the bed._

_"_ _Fu-uck_ _. Yes. Please." Jeremy whined. "Lube in the drawer."_

_The heat was almost too much. Almost. Pleasure filled his mind, all he could think about was Michael. Michael's arm around him, Michael's mouth on his, Michael inside him..._

"We had sex." Jeremy said, looking at Michael in shock.

"Uh yeah, I thought that part was pretty obvious." Michael laughed awkwardly.

"We had sex, and I remember it." Jeremy said, more confident this time.

Michael looked equally shocked and confused. "Wait, what? Why... Why do you look so happy then?"

Oh, fuck. Jeremy quickly tried to get the smile off his face, but then he remembered how thrilling it was to kiss Michael on the dancefloor, how in sync they were, how soft Michael's lips were...

"Jeremy?"

Jeremy had a few options to choose from. He could play dumb. He could change the topic. Or he could ask the question he wanted to ask since he realized the arm around his waist belonged to Michael.

"Did you want it?" he chose the third option. He needed to know.

"Want what?" Michael asked, slowly removing his hand from Jeremy's shoulder.

"You know what." Jeremy shrugged.

"I- How could I know, I was... I was drunk, we were both drunk, why-" Michael stammered, his eyes darting across the room, but never meeting Jeremy's.

"Michael." Jeremy said sternly. Michael finally started rambling, and looked at him.

"We could pretend it didn't happen." he said. Jeremy didn't miss the moment when he looked a bit down, then up again.

"We could." Jeremy muttered, leaning closer.

"Or deny it." Michael said weakly.

"Yeah." Jeremy nodded, placing a hand on Michael's cheek.

"And just never talk about it again." Michael merely whispered at that point. They were so close, Jeremy could feel Michael's quick breaths on his face.

"Would that make you happy?" Jeremy asked, putting some space between them.

"No." Michael said, and with that, he pulled Jeremy close again by tugging on his upper arms. "It wouldn't."

"Good." Jeremy breathed, and closed the gap between them. Michael immediately started moving his lips against Jeremy's mouth, and pulled him even closer than before. Jeremy's hand was now tangled in Michael's hair - which was incredibly soft, by the way, what conditioner did he use? -, and he carefully sat in his lap.

Michael moaned softly, hips moving upwards to meet Jeremy's halfway. Jeremy broke the kiss with a gasp, and grinded down with a smirk. Michael's hands moved to his back, and he buried his nails in Jeremy's skin.

Jeremy tugged on Michael's shirt. "Off."

It wasn't a command, but Michael immediately pulled the shirt off, and threw it on the floor. Jeremy ran his fingers through Michael's chest, admiring how smooth his skin was. He stopped when he reached Michael's nipple, and let a smirk be visible on his face.

"Wha- ohh." Michael groaned when Jeremy leaned down and curled his tongue around it. He felt Michael's legs start to shake as he tightened and loosened his muscles rhythmically. "Fuck, Jeremy, please."

Michael's back arched when Jeremy sucked on his nipple, hard. He leaned back, looking at Michael. "Please what? Use your words."

"Touch me." Michael panted. He looked nice like this. His face was red, the shining of his eyes seemed more vibrant, and his lips parted slightly, still shiny from the kiss.

"I'm touching you right now." Jeremy laughed breathlessly, letting his fingers trace small circles around Michael's stomach. Michael's hips bucked up, but Jeremy pushed them down. "Where should I touch you?"

Michael nearly screamed at this point. "Jeremy, please, just jerk me off, I don't care, please, please."

Jeremy licked his lips. "You sound like you do care, Micah."

He could've teased Michael longer, but his own erection started to make him uncomfortable, so he started to undo the buttons on Michael's jeans. Once he was done, he slipped off of Michael and knelt in front of him, pulling his pants and boxers off in seconds.

"Jere- Jeremy." Michael panted, and Jeremy experimentally licked Michael's cock from the bottom to the top. The sound Michael made was enough for Jeremy to lost every self control he still had. He wrapped his lips around the head, and slowly started to sink down.

Michael buried his hand in Jeremy's hair, pulling it harshly. Jeremy couldn't bit back a moan, that was weird with Michael's cock in his mouth, but based on the whimper that left Michael's mouth, it didn't feel bad. Jeremy tried to take as much as he could, and covered the rest with his hand before he started moving up and down.

He hollowed his cheeks and moved his tongue in a way that made Michael moan even louder than before. So he was loud in bed. Jeremy didn't remember this from yesterday. He liked it.

"Jeremy, fuck I'm- I'm gonna, oh my god, please-" Michael started to ramble, his grip tightening on Jeremy's hair, and his legs started to squeeze Jeremy's torso just a bit too tight. Jeremy took a deep breath, and after removing his hand, he sunk deeper to the point where his nose was almost touching Michael's pubic hair. With a loud scream that sounded like Jeremy's name, Michael came in Jeremy's mouth.

Jeremy didn't pull back for a few seconds, making sure Michael rode through his orgasm. That meant he swallowed every drop Michael gave him, and honestly, he wasn't disgusted as he thought he would be. The taste in his mouth only made him even more horny, even though he didn't know this was possible.

"Holy shit." Michael was panting, looking at Jeremy with hooded eyes. "Holy shit."

"Yeah. That was quick, man." Jeremy laughed. His voice was a bit rougher than usual.

"Fuck you." Michael smirked, pulling him up back to his lap.

"Please." Jeremy said, smiling when Michael started planting kisses on his jaw, slowly moving to his neck. "Oh, fuck." Jeremy closed his eyes when Michael started sucking a hickey on his collarbone. Who knew collarbones were that sensitive? Well, maybe not all collarbones, but Jeremy's was.

"Is this okay?" Michael murmured against Jeremy's skin.

"More than okay." he nodded, gripping the back of Michael's neck. Michael went back to sucking Jeremy's neck, occasionally biting down before licking the spot, making Jeremy moan loudly.

"Damn, Heere, didn't know you had this in you." Jeremy was sure Michael was grinning. He rolled his eyes.

"If I commented on every noise you made, I'd still be sucking your _ah!_ " he had to stop when Michael started palming him through his pants without any warning.

"You were saying...?" Michael asked way too innocently for someone who was trying to get Jeremy out of his pants. Jeremy shot him a glare, and pulled his jeans and boxers off to his knees. "Damn."

Jeremy smirked at Michael's reaction, but it quickly faded into a face he could only explain as an O-face. His jaw dropped as Michael licked his own hand and wrapped it around Jeremy's cock.

Jeremy clung to Michael's shoulders like his life depended on it, sometimes his hands slipped, leaving red marks on Michael's dark skin. Michael's hand started moving faster, and Jeremy's moans started getting higher. He felt an oh so familiar sensation in his stomach as he pulled Michael into a kiss, making him swallow his moans as he came all over his hand.

"You're perfect, you know that, right?" Jeremy looked at Michael after they parted. Michael just huffed, pulling Jeremy into another kiss. "I should take a shower."

"Yeah. Me too." Michael looked down, and Jeremy followed his lead. They were both sweaty and covered in Jeremy's come.

"You know..." Jeremy bit his lip. "My shower is big enough for two people."

"I like where this is going." Michael smiled as Jeremy stood up.

Jeremy led Michael to the bathroom, and started the water, occasionally testing it.

"Perfect." he grinned after a few seconds, standing under the nicely warm water, pulling Michael with him.

"Just like you." Michael laughed affectionately, making Jeremy blush. He reached for the shampoo, and started pouring it into his hand.

"I don't know about this, what kind of psychopath washes his fair first?" Jeremy laughed with soap in his hand.

"Your psychopath." Michael answered simply as he leaned down, and pressed his lips against Jeremy's forehead.

"Damn straight." Jeremy grinned. "Er, gay."

"You're such a nerd." Michael said with a smile Jeremy loved so much. The rest of the shower went by quickly, as they splashed each other and made out. They made out a lot.

When they were done, Jeremy stopped the water, and threw a towel at Michael before getting one for himself.

"Hey." Michael said after they were both dry and clothed. Jeremy looked at him, and couldn't help but smile. Michael was wearing one of Jeremy's shirts that was too short for him, revealing a little bit of dark skin under the stripy design.

"Yeah?"

"What... What does this make us?" Michael looked nervous. Jeremy slipped his hand into Michael's.

"I wanted to ask the same thing. Kind of." he smiled nervously as he turned so he was fully facing Michael. "Michael Mell, will you be the Boyf to my Riends?"

Michael laughed adorably before nodding. "Wasn't it the other way around?"

"Honestly, be proud I still remember." Jeremy said, curling his arm around Michael's neck. "It was like five years ago."

"Four." Michael laughed, capturing Jeremy's lips in another kiss.

"I was close." Jeremy smiled, and returned to the kiss. This one wasn't full of passion, this one was soft and comfortable. "By the way... What were you doing in the club yesterday?"

Michael blushed a little. "Rich shared a picture on Instagram with you and a guy I don't know, and..."

"You got jealous?" Jeremy grinned, and Michael only nodded. "You're adorable."

"Shut up." Michael mumbled, but as Jeremy's hands found his side and started tickling him, his embarrassment dissolved into giggles.

After a few minutes of laughing, Jeremy's phone buzzed on the floor. He leaned down and picked it up to see what was up. It was a voice message from Chloe.

"Wanna hear?" Jeremy showed the screen to Michael, who nodded hesitantly. Jeremy pressed play.

_"Hi, Jeremy. Rich told me you didn't remember shit from yesterday, and now you don't pick up the phone, which can either mean things went really well, or really bad. I hope it's the first one, or else I'll have to give Jake fifty dollars, which would suck. So, uh... Yeah, yesterday you two were totally gone, and it was fucking hilarious. Then you decided to sing a love song to Michael, only the club didn't have a karaoke machine, so you did it on the street. I recorded it, just in case I have to blackmail you. Um then you two drank some more, and made out while dancing, then you disappeared, so I guess you went back to your apartment or Michael's. If you get this, uh text me, just so I know if I should pay for Jake. Thanks."_

Jeremy looked at the phone for a few seconds before a surprised laugh escaped his lips. "So I guess I confessed to you last night."

"So... You liked me before?" Michael's eyebrows rose. Jeremy nodded, embarrassed.

"Just for a while. Uh... Yeah." he mumbled. Michael pulled him into a hug while he was laughing, sounding relieved.

"Holy shit, we've wasted fuck knows how many time pining after each other?" Michael was still laughing, and slowly Jeremy joined in too.

"Seems like..." he pulled away enough to kiss Michael's cheek. "...we have a lot of time to make up for."

**Author's Note:**

> Do you have any constructive criticism, or just wanna scream about the boyfs? You can share everything you want with me in the comments, or on my Tumblr: domidrawsstuff.tumblr.com  
> If you like my pairings here, you'll like my fanarts there.:)  
> And don't forget, comments and kudos make me feel alive~


End file.
